Life in the Future: No Longer A Percabeth One-shot
by BookButterfly11
Summary: This was a Percabeth one-shot about their life in the future. Now it is not. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I am so sick of the fanfictions where Percy and Annabeth get married at eighteen (no offense, some of them are AWESOME, but seriously? Eighteen? A little too young in my book. Come on, Athena would KILL them.) that I decided to write my own. Where they are at least twenty-five before anything like that. Key words being AT LEAST.**

**It will be a series of one-shots, I think? I have no real plan…and yeah, my updating schedule will be erratic. SORRY! I hope you like it. This is my first real attempt at a fanfic…I have some Reyna-finds-love thing going on, but it's just…eh. It needs work. Anyways! Review if you feel like it. Cheers!**

**Oh. And the one-shots have no order, in case you were wondering. Strawberries and teddy bears! (Sorry, totally random) Enjoy! (or cringe and run away screaming at its utter horrible-ness)**

Annabeth sat on the porch and stared lazily at the yard. She had a few papers on her lap, but she wasn't paying attention to them. She was watching Percy play with their kids.

Zoe had inherited Percy's dark hair, but she had her grandmother's (Sally) chocolate eyes that crinkled when she smiled. She dashed nimbly around the yard, evading her younger brothers' attempts at catching her. When the energetic seven-year-old grinned, you could see that she was missing at least half the teeth in her mouth.

Bobby shrieked and yelled as he scampered after Zoe. He had Percy's tall, skinny build, and his dark hair and sea green eyes. Bobby tripped and stumbled (he was very clumsy) but he never stopped moving. He was the most ADHD of all their kids, but he had an infectious laugh and a charming grin. Not to mention those plump cheeks that all the old ladies loved to pinch. Bobby was six.

Charlie, the youngest, snuck up behind Zoe and yelled, "BOO!" Zoe pretended to be scared and fell over, gasping. "Oh…no…," she said. "Young…boy…kills…sister…with the…scariest scream…in…history!"

Charlie laughed and laughed. He had Annabeth's blond hair and his grey eyes were happy and sparkled. He didn't talk very much, but he adored his older siblings and loved to run. He was four years old and the baby of the family.

But not for long. Annabeth looked down at her swollen belly, her smile stretching even wider. She was thirty-four, with a busy career and three kids, soon four. Some people would consider that too much, but she thought it was perfect.

**All right! Super short, but it didn't suck so badly, right? I'll post it, see what you think. Totally open for constructive criticism, if the readers would consent to review for the humble writer. I live to serve you! Cupcakes and happiness! Merry Saturday! *laughs evilly for no apparent reason***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack! Not that I've been gone that long or anything, but, whatever. **

**In response to hm123: First, thank you for reading my other story! Second, I do not ship Reynico. SORRY! The bestest fanfic writer ever, foreverskysong, has me almost convinced…but no. If anything I will do a Solico or Reyna/OC one-shot. **

**In response to allen r: Yeah, I know. Two reasons: I am HORRIBLE at fluff though I might try, and I am overly obsessed with what their kids would be like. (And they are named for Zoe Nightshade, Bob (aka Iapetus), and Charles Beckendorf.)**

**Here is my attempt at a playdate between Hazel &amp; Frank's, Piper &amp; Jason's, Calypso &amp; Leo's, and Annabeth &amp; Percy's kids. This one is…let's say about a year and a half after the first chapter, so Annabeth and Percy's youngest kid would be about fifteen months old, give or take. Please try not to hate it…*cringe***

Zoe marched towards the small clump of kids who stood nervously on the edge of the yard. "All right, let's go!" she cried. "We are playing Capture the Flag like Mommy—I mean, _Mom_ and Dad did when they were at camp when they were little!"

The kids at the playdate consisted of: Zoe, Bobby, Charlie, Michael, and Maisie Jackson, ages 8, 7, 5, and 1 ½ and 1 ½, respectively—Michael and Maisie were twins. Then there were the Zhang kids: Emily and Sophie, ages 7 and 4, respectively. Of course there were Jason and Piper's kids: Tristan and Kira, the twins, who were six, and Owen, who was five and little Reyna—Rae. She was four, and she looked cute, but she was pretty good with a knife… Calypso and Leo had three kids: Sammy, who was seven, Julia, who was four, and Esperanza, who was almost two.

"Teams!" cried Zoe gleefully. "I'm captain of the blue team, 'cause I'm the oldest! Bobby, Emily, and Sammy have to do bow sword dagger to decide!"

Emily won. "The bow is unbeatable!" she yelled, attracting the attention of some neighborhood kids, who came over to play. The two captains stood side by side, studying the mass of kids. There were twenty kids including the captains, which meant ten to a side, each captain got nine people. "I'm picking first," Zoe announced.

"Okay," Emily said, "But I want Rae."

Zoe scrunched her nose in indecision. "Only if I get Charlie."

Emily considered this. "Deal." They shook on it, and Charlie and Rae ran to stand behind their respective captains.

"Bobby," Zoe called.

"Sophie," Emily countered.

"Derek," Zoe yelled. Derek was a neighborhood kid.

"JULIA!" screamed Emily.

When the picking (and, consequently, the screaming contest) was over, they dashed inside and got their weapons. Even Maisie and Michael and Esperanza got little daggers.

The kids spread out all over the street. Emily was deadly with a bow, but Zoe had her father's and her mother's talent combined. Bobby used his powers to explode the pipes, and Sophie summoned some zombies and jewels. Tristan flew over Emily's team, dropping things, while Kira countered this with her charmspeak. Sammy set Emily's teammates on fire, and Julia set Zoe's teammates on fire. Derek summoned plants to wrap around the enemy's ankles, and Lily, a neighborhood kid on Emily's team, stole people's noses in an impromptu game of Got Your Nose, only she really did have the noses.

Byt the end everyone had abandoned the flags and was trying vainly to get ther nose back. Finally they struck a bargain: In return for captain priveliges next time they played, Lily would return half the noses, and for a diamond summoned by Sophie (Sophie's jewels weren't cursed) she would return the other half. So she returned the noses in halves, and had to make a break for it because everyone was chasing her.

And that is how young demigods play together.

**I hope you liked it! Review if you want, constructive criticism would be great, and I'm sorry about there being no parents evident in this story. I like writing about kids. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right. Here is chapter three: my attempt at Jasper fluff! I had one reviewer say there was too much fluff and another say there wasn't enough, so…yeah. This is my trying to find a balance between the two.**

**In response to theharshcritic: Yeah, you have a point. But this never was meant to be an ongoing story with actual plot; it was my first attempt at fanfiction and I just felt like writing something sappy where there are no monsters or dying. So, not very PJO, but hopefully it will get better. Also, I'm definitely focusing more on my other story right now, so this one has kinda taken the backseat. Thank you for taking the time to review and read! I appreciate it. ****J**

**I also wanted to apologize for the mistakes that I found in the last chapter: ****_Byt_**** is By, ****_ther_**** is their, and ****_priveliges _****is supposed to be spelled privileges. SORRY!**

**Anyone who reads: the chapters are in no particular chronological order. They're all mostly random and generally unconnected. Enjoy! Oh, and I might give some chapters names. Maybe.**

Rae's Birthday (or, Rae Steals a Cake)

Piper, Jason, Tristan, Kira, Owen, and Rae were driving along the street. It was Rae's eighth birthday, and they were celebrating with a picnic in the park, in the mortal world.

"Now, Kira, don't charmspeak," warned Piper, slipping a bit of charmspeak into _her_ voice so her kids would listen. "Tristan, don't spark Grandpa when you hug him, that goes for you, too, Jason," with a mock warning look on her face as she gave her husband a wry smile. "Owen," she continued, "I'm sure you'll be _perfect_, but just in case, don't fool around with anything metal. We can't have you electrocuting innocent passerby. And Rae, do _not_ try to steal the knife. It's for cutting cake, not stabbing people!"

Rae gave her mother a sweet, gap-toothed smile. "Okay, Mommy," she lisped. "I'll be good for thure. All day long! Daddy, will you puth me on the thwings?"

Jason gave a lopsided grin. "Sure, birthday girl."

When they arrived at the park, they spotted an elderly man sitting on a picnic blanket. Though his hair was white and he had countless wrinkles, he still was devastatingly handsome. He had straight, shiny teeth, good physique, and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Rae jumped out of the car first. "Hi, Grandpa!" she yelled. "With me a happy birthday!"*

Tristan climbed out next. "Hey, Pop," he called confidently. "Did you hear I got the lead in the school play? You can just call me Romeo!" He struck a ridiculous pose and the family laughed.

Owen shyly hopped out. "Hi," he said softly. He walked slowly over to his grandfather and sat on the blanket next to him, observing a bird that was building its nest in a nearby tree.

Kira jumped out last, but instead of landing she hovered a few inches off the ground and swooped over the trees with a whoop. "Hey Gramps," she yelled. "I learned how to ahhhhhh!"

Everyone burst into laughter as Kira free-fell towards the ground. Piper ran over and helped her up. "Ouch," grumbled Kira.

"Honey," Piper chastised her daughter. "You can't fly here. Someone will see you." She looked around furtively, but the only witnesses were a few cows in a nearby meadow.

The family cut Rae's cake, she managed to steal the dagger, and then she proceeded to promptly 1) learn how to fly, 2) steal the cake, and 3) fly away. After a few moments there was a scream, a loud _thunk, _and a string of curses an eight-year-old _definitely_ should not know. When the family found her, she was covered in cake and didn't look so happy.

"Happy birthday, Rae," Kira said gleefully. Even Owen couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a pink-and-green Rae, scowling and attracting flies.

That was the end of Rae's cake-stealing career. And Piper certainly had a lot to say to Leo about his language. And a lot to say to Percy about his translations of Arion's language. Then Annabeth and Calypso joined the yelling, causing Percy to seek refuge at the bottom of the lake and Leo to barricade himself in Bunker Nine.

Rae had never laughed so hard in her life. And that was the most eventful birthday she ever had (overshadowed only by the time Leo set her cake on fire—but that was another story.)

***When Rae says "With me a happy birthday" she's actually saying "Wish me a happy birthday", but because of her lisp, I imagined it would sound differently.**

**Also, I just thought Piper would have told her dad about her demigod-ness. Perhaps that doesn't make sense, but I put Tristan McLean into the story, then thought of this, so I just left it. I hope that doesn't ruin anything big, I guess it doesn't fit with his character in Lost Hero, but, yeah.**

**Hope you liked it! As always, reviews are awesome. Thank you, my wonderful readers! Cheers!**


End file.
